The 3 C's of life
by Doddlehead
Summary: I was never really close with my father, but when he passed it shook my world. He left me with my sister and our clan. The clan needs order and my sister needs a parent. Neji's death was already hard to deal with. Hanabi is always crying. I didn't really find it surprising how I changed. After all my father always said life has 3 C's. Choices, Changes , and Chances.


**A/N: Authors note will be done in bold... Enjoy :) by the way I'm Canadian eh. So some things might be spelt differently.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (will only be said once)**

* * *

><p><span>Changes:<span>

The sun was out, but it wasn't too bright in the Hyuga compound. Hinata and Hanabi have been training since dawn. It was apart of their Saturday schedule. Things changed dearly after Hiashi died. Both Hinata and Hanabi were too young to be the heir of the clan, so the elders decided to wait until they were of age to deal with it.

"kay' Hina-chan let's take a break." Hanabi panted after she finished throwing her last kunai at the target. Hinata rolled her eyes and nodded toward her sister. Both girls sat and watched the sun set. " You were amazing today Hina. If only father were here to see you" Hanabi said to her sister. There was a long pause of silence.

Hinata never did deal with death well. She was only 7 when her mom died. At the time she just thought that she was taking a nap. When she realized that she would never wake up, she didn't eat or leave her room for 10 days. But it was way different with her fathers passing. She cried at for a few days, but stopped. She knew that she had to be strong for Hanabi, who was no doubtly her fathers favourite child. Hinata started her stutter after her moms death and had it up until her dads death. Apart of becoming strong for Hanabi, was to get rid of all weaknesses. Including her stutter and shy timid behaviour.

"Thanks Hanabi! We both are improving. Father would be proud of the both of us" Hinata said with a small smile. They both finished their tea in silence. Their was a small knock on the sliding door before Ko came out. Hinata was the first to stand and bow. Hanabi followed her actions. Ko bowed in return and said " the Hokage has requested to see you Hinata-sama"

Hinata gave a nod and Ko left. She turned to Hanabi and waved " I'll see you at dinner!" and rushed to the Hokage tower.

* * *

><p>Hinata got there within 10 minutes. She was slowed down by people giving their condolence's and just saying hello. She knocked on the hokage's door. " come in" Said Lady Tsunade lazily.<p>

Hinata entered the room and was shocked to see the rest of the rookie nine. "Jeez Hinata you could look a little happier to see your pals" Ino said. Hinata's face went paler then usual and she bowed. Ino giggled and gave the girl a hug. The rest of the rookie nine started to make small talk with each other and greet one another. " Nice of you to join us Hinata" Tsunade said with a smile. Making it dead silent in the room."It's nice to be back Hokage-sama" Hinata replied with a smile and a bow.

"Anyways, I didn't call you guys here for a reunion, I have a mission for you all" Tsunade said.

Hinata stiffened. This would be her first mission since the passing of her dad. After all it has only been 2 months. " I have for you all a very serious mission. S ranked. There have been a series of murders in the borders of the sand village and the rice patty village. All victims have had some sort of connection with Orochimaru. So I believe that Sasuke Uchiha is responsible" They all waited for her to continue. " we believe that Sasuke is trying to destroy all traces of Orochimaru and any bonds he might have had."

Ino was the first one to speak up. "why send all of us on this mission?" she asked. "Because team 10 has the brains to figure what is exactly going on. Team 8 has the skills to find who ever is causing it. And team 7 has the strength to stop them." Tsunade replied.

This did make a lot of sense to the girls, however the guys... not so much. Well only Kiba and Naruto. " Just WHAT are you trying to say old lady?!" Naruto yelled. "Yay! Naruto might be stupid but team Kurenai is just as strong as team Kakashi maybe even stronger!" Kiba said in an equally loud tone as Naruto.

"Pfft! Please I've seen old ladies who've hit harder than you Kiba!" Naruto yelled.

"oh Ya?" Kiba yelled.

"Ya!" Naruto yelled back. Hinata, Ino, Shikamru, Chouji, and Shino sighed. Things will never change. Sakura otherwise wasn't impressed. She had a large vein poking out of her forehead.

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sakura yelled and bashed them both in the head. "how trouble some..." Shikamaru murmured while shaking his head. Ino burst into laughter.

Hinata was the only one regretting coming. I shouldn't have left Hanabi. She thought to her self. Tsunade was already irritated with the group and was glad that her student shut the two fools up."AS I WAS SAYING! You 8 will start your mission in two you are there you are to mask your chakara and wear a disguise. That we will we will provide special contacts so that you can still use your Byakugan."

She nodded. " how long will this mission take?"Hinata asked, hoping no more than 2 days." Umm.. well depending how well and fast you work. no more than a month and no less than 2 weeks. Why do you have plans that you must attend to?"

Everyone turned and looked at her. A bit of her just died when she heard 2 weeks! "well no but as you know my father has passed and I'm not sure I will be of any help if I'm worrying about the safety of Hanabi and the clan" she said a bit quiet at the end. Tsunade looked at her with intense eyes.

" Hinata if you weren't ready to come back, why would you come here?" Tsunade asked still staring into her. Hinata looked at the ground then the left wall and then Tsunade's eyes.

"to be honest I don't know. Maybe because I thought you had something important to tell me after all you are hokage." Hinata finally said. Everyone looked at her with wide eyes, surprised that she spoke up for her self.

Tsunade had mix feelings. She didn't know if she was mad at the Hyuga because of the rudeness or if she was proud that she finally had the courage to speak up for herself. She sighed. "Very well, I will offer your sister this mission." Tsunade said. Hinata's eyes widened, than blinked a few times finally processing what she had said.

" As Hanabi's guardian I do not or will not grant her permission to do this mission." Hinata said sternly. The stubbornness ran through her blood.

"Hinata, I understand that you don't want to lose an other family memeber, however many people are dying and as a ninja it's our job to save them." Sakura cut in. Hinata pondered about this for a few moments. She sighed.

"Fine I will do it" The stubbornness of Hyuga's ran through her blood, but the kind person she was over powered it. She couldn't stand and let another person die. With that Tsunade dismissed the group and everyone was off

* * *

><p>Hinata was in a sticky situation, she didnt want to leave her sister or go on this mission. But she had to. She was so deep in her own thoughts she didn't realize that Sakura stopped moving on the stairs. She slammed hard into her back causing both of them to roll down the stairs.<p>

"What the hell hinata? What's wrong with you?" Sakura snarled as she was getting up. Hinata looked up to see the rest of the group around them. Hinata stood up quickly and gave an apologetic smile to Sakura. "Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." Sakura rolled her eyes and turned around.

"Hinata I know your going through a hard time but keep your head in the game. This mission is very important and we don't need small, quiet, weak people messing it all up for us. If you can't get your head straight by the time we have to leave don't bother coming. We don't need another burden, like Ino." Sakura said then walked away.

Ino preformed some hand symbols but Shikamaru quickly stopped her. Hinata quickly brushed her self off and hopped onto the nearest building. Kiba, Akumaru and Shino were following her. Leaving behind a clueless and shocked Naruto.

* * *

><p>Hinata stopped at the training grounds. She was panting. She couldn't believe what Sakura said to her. She was talking to her as she were her father.<p>

Hinata slid againts one of the trees and started crying into her knees. Kiba and Shino Finally arrived a few minutes later. They walked up to her and sat in front of her. "You know Hinata I think I'm kind of disappointed in you" kiba said calmly. Hinata's crying became heavier. " I thought you were going to knock her teeth in!" Kiba said with a grin. Her heard a giggle.

"That's more of Ino's specialty. I thought she would have went all crazy Byakugan on her ass" Shino said with a snicker. They started laughing. Hinata lifted her head from her knees and smiled. One thing that her teammates always knew how to do."Thanks guys!" She said and leaned in for a group hug. They all hugged for a few minutes then let go.

"we should go for lunch and catch up!" Hinata suggested. Both Shino and Kiba nodded in agreement. All three were laughing until they walked into the pork grill restaurant seeing the rest of the rookie nine.

They saw a pissed off Ino, a tired Shikamaru, a happy Choji, an annoyed Sakura, a really happy Naruto. Hinata, Shino and Kiba tried to make a run for it, but Naruto saw them in a knick of time. "hey you guys! come take a seat it can be just like the old days!" Naruto yelled happily. Shoving Sakura over so that there was enough space for all of them.

"Hell no we aren't going to let your bitchy teammate treat Hinata like shit again!" Kiba said and headed toward the door. Ino laughed and Sakura shot her a death glare but she ignored it. " I wasn't treating her like shit Kiba. I was just saying what I thought. Besides if princess Hyuga can't fend for herself then what I said was true, she'll lead the Hyuga clan to the ground" Sakura replied.

Hinata was feed up! Dissing her is one thing but dissing her clan is not acceptable." Sakura it's because I'm Hyuga I bit my tongue. However when you talk bad about my clan, you cross a line that you didn't even know existed. I'm not better than you and you are not better than me."

Everyone was a little taken back at what Hinata just said. Hell Hinata was a little taken back at what she just said. But the after shock only lasted for about half a mili-second stood up furious, she was about to punch Hinata but an Anbu member interrupted.

The Hokage has requested to see all of you" and with that he left. They all looked at each other and headed to the hokage building.

* * *

><p>The trip there was one dared to say a word. "Grandma what do you want with us now?" Naruto yelled.<p>

Tsunade didn't bother to answer. " things have changed. There has been two more dead bodies found. You are to leave to start your mission immediately. I'm putting team 8 in charge." They all nodded and left.

"We will all meet at the village gates in half hour." Shikamru said. And with that they all left.

* * *

><p>Hinata rushed raced up the stairs to pack her peeked in through her door crack. "your going to leave me for a mission" she said. Hinata turned around and saw her little sister. "Hanabi I'm so sorry I tried to decline but lady Hokage..." She was cut off with a Hanabi's laughter." I'm only joking I will be fine you worry to much. Just don't get killed" Hanabi walked into the room and sat on her sisters bed. " I'll drop you off at the gates if you want." Hinata nodded and was glad that her sister understood.<p>

When Hinata and Hanabi got there everyone else was there chatting.

Everyone went quiet when lady Tsunade walked up to them with a huge red bag like Sanata's." Did you guys forget that you all need a disguise." Tsunade went around and gave them all a back-pack a civilian would use.

"These bags contain everything you will need. Remember you guys are just a bunch of teenagers who are traveling around. And you will all need to make up a different name that you will use until this mission is complete. now go change and head out immediately." Tsunade said and waved good bye.

They all looked in the bag. They all went into the public bathrooms to change. When everyone came out everyone was shocked to see how they all looked. Ino was wearing black leggings, a black tank top with a purple cardigan, and put her hair in a sloppy but cute donut bun. Choji had on a grey blazer with a black t-shirt underneath, and black jeans. Shikamaru was wearing a plain navy pull over with dark blue jeans. Sakura was wearing a cute red sundress with a white sweater. She wore her hair in a single French braid. Naruto was wearing black pants with a green sweater. Hinata was wearing grey skinny jeans and a overly large brown sweater. she had her hair in a high pony tail. Kiba was wearing a black pull over that had a dog on it, and jeans. Akamaru had on a black spiky leash. Shino was wearing a black leather coat and grey skinny jeans.

" WOW Shino you actually have a face!" Sakura said giggling. Shino smiled then gave her the middle finger. "this mission is going to be very trouble some" Shikmaru.

Shikamaru as always was right, the mission started less than four hours ago and he already had a headache. His head was most likely hurting beause when he didn't respond Sakura would give him a good thump on the head.

"so what do you think Shikamaru?" asked a anxious Sakura.

"umm...*5 minutes later*... I think that...wait what was the question?" shikamaru asked with a scartch to his head. Ino burst out laughing. "well, sounds like you can't even keep a mans attention for more then a few seconds" with that Ino flipped her long flowing blonde hair in Sakura's general direction and walked ahead. Sakura huffed and gave Shikamaru another thump and started having a speed walking competition with Ino.

Two silent hours passed.

"I AM SOOOOOOO HUNGRYY! CAN WE PLEASE STOP WALKING AND CAMP OUT FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT?!" Screamed Naruto. Finally breaking the silence. " Sounds good to me besides it is getting kinda' dark, what do you think Shika-kun?" asked Ino. "Ya sure tomorrow is going to be a busy day. The next town is 10 minutes away we should book a room there." He replied. Everyone nodded.

* * *

><p>"okay how many rooms will that be?" asked the lady behind the counter. "well how many rooms do you have? I think we should pair up, one girl will have to share with a guy." Said a serious Shino. "well I think it's only fair that I pair up with Ino since we're kinda a thing" Kiba replied. "what since when!?" Sakura and Naruto shouted. "Since like forever, everyone else knew. It's even been buzzing around town." Ino replied. Everyone else nodded in agreement. "Your right we shouldn't be surprised after all you are a slut." Sakura murmured. Ino hissed at her.<p>

"okay so partners... Ino & kiba...Shikamaru & Choji...Naruto & Shino...and I guess Sakura and me" Hinata said trying to cut the tension between the two girls. Everyone couldn't help but be taken back. After all they aren't used to a loud Hinata. Everyone nodded. "four rooms please" Shikamaru said with a smile.

"Before we call it a night I think we should to a tour of the town since it's only 6. we should stay in the groups of our room" said Ino. "alright, Hinata and I will take the forest, since her byakugan would be best used there." replied Sakura. Everyone agreed and went their separate ways in the town.

* * *

><p>Hinata's Pov<p>

Great! Now I'm stuck here with a bipolar Sakura who loves me one minute but then disses me the next. Oh Kami, please make this go smoothly.

"Hinata? are you okay?" Sakura asked.

I turned tomato red. "Y-Ya" I hate when I stutter. I swear I stopped doing that. Sakura gave me a confused look but kept going. we were walking in silence until there was a snap of a twig. I activated my byakugan. The persons chakara nature felt familiar. I didn't put 2 and 2 together until Sakura said "Sasuke-Kun?"

"Sakura wait don't go!"

* * *

><p><strong> AN: And that's a rap! I'm not to sure if you guys will like it, but if you do then stick around. Favourite, follow, review!**

**Keep doodling**


End file.
